


The Dangers of Alcohol

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Spiked eggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone spiked the eggnog and now Kon has to deal with a drunk!Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/gifts).



“Does this eggnog smell funny to you?” Kon asked as he held the drink up to eye-level, squinting at it suspiciously. 

 

“Iwouldn’tknow, Idon’treallylikeeggnog. Ohhey, freshbatchofgingerbreadmen!” That said, Bart zipped off to attack the baked treats. Which left Kon behind to stare at the pale drink in his hands and wonder why the flavor tasted so damn off as well.

He took another cautious sip and made a face. _‘What the hell is up with that aftertaste?’_

 _  
_

Kon was torn out of his musings when he felt someone crash into him from behind. He twisted around to see who when he found his vision obstructed by something red and fuzzy white. “What the?!” Kon felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a warm familiar body press against him, “Y’ look gooooood in red SB!”

 

Kon shifted the eggnog to his left hand before pulled the red Santa cap up slightly, peering down at Tim. A severely flushed and very clingy Tim. A blushing, clingy Tim who could not stop giggling as he watched the other Titans enjoy the holiday party.

 

 _‘Did I just fall through a wormhole or something?’_ Totally bewildered, Kon cautiously asked, “Are you okay Tim?”

 

“mmmm?” Tim’s eyes were bright and sparkling as he turned back to look up at Kon, his cheeks positively glowing as he chirpily replied. “I’m peachy keen!” He blinked suddenly before exclaiming, “Wow! You’re _really_ tall!”

 

“Err thanks?” Kon yelped as Tim suddenly jumped at him, forcing the taller boy to use his TTK to hold Tim steady. “The _hell_ dude?! Give a guy some warning before you- WHY the hell are you- The hell’s going on?” Kon all but yelled to no one as he kept an arm around Tim’s waist. Tim was content to cling to Superboy like a koala and he happily nuzzled his lips against Kon’s neck.

 

 _‘Oh God, I’m in Hell._ ’ He was half grateful that Tim was totally smashed because that way he totally missed the whimper Kon had let out. To feel every inch of Tim’s torso pressed against his, not to mention his strong thighs wrapped around his waist or his hair brushing like that against his neck…Kon wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted Tim to stop wriggling against his hips like that actually…

 

“Y’ smell nice…Oh hey, eggnog! Gimme gimme!” Kon stared in bewilderment as Tim grabbed at the glass and wondered if perhaps this was another one of Luthor’s mind control tactics. _‘I gotta be hallucinating or something cause there’s_ no way _that Tim would ever act like this!’_ Whatever the problem was, it was _clearly_ only affecting him because all the other Titans hadn’t done more than sparing them a curious look over.

 

Except the one who sauntered over, elf boots tinkling with every step as he clapped a hand on Tim’s wrist. __

_  
_

“Okay I think that’s enough eggnog for now don’t you think Tim?” 

 

Kon turned as best as he could to look at Nightwing as he neatly snagged the almost empty glass of eggnog out of Tim’s hand. Tim let out a whine of distress as he attempted to get the eggnog back, “Diiiiiick! That’s _my_ eggnog! Give it baaack!”

 

“Nope!” the older man replied, holding the drink far out of Tim’s reach “You’ve had enough of that spiked eggnog that you’re practically plastered.” _‘Spiked? Well…_ that _explained the aftertaste.’_ Kon thought to himself as he held down the squirming Red Robin. Trying to hold a drunk Tim was much like trying to hold a nervous kitten still - involved a lot of juggling around to keep them in your arms and not crashing to the ground.

 

 _‘Maybe I should put him back down…_ ’ He gently tried to pry Tim off his person but instead let out a small groan as the man clung even tighter to him. _‘This must be what they mean by someone being stuck to you like a leech.’_ Kon thought to himself as Tim began to hum a carol under his breath, before he turned to Nightwing.

 

“Hey, what should I do with him? I mean…”

 

Dick gave his younger brother an amused look before ruffling his hair, “If he’s started clinging then that means he’ll be passing out soon enough. I’d just put him to bed.”

 

“But ‘m not sleepy!”  Tim gave Dick a sleepy glare, punctuated with a few random stabs in the air, “I dun wanna go to bed! I wanna stay here where its warm and comfy!” And then added as an afterthought, “Where’d my Santa hat go?”

 

Nightwing snickered at Kon’s expressions before patting him on the back, “Guess you’re his teddy bear for the night.”

 

 _‘Joy.’_ Of all the different scenario’s Kon had cooked up in his imagination about the first time he’d sleep with Tim…this was _definitely_ no where on his list. As he internally sulked about the injustice of it all, he jumped slightly when Tim mumbled into his ear, “Take me to bed Kon?”

 

Moaning at the complete injustice of it all, Kon patted Tim’s back and sighed, “Sure Rob.” As he awkwardly made his way out of the room, Kon did his best to avoid eye contact with anyone else. There was NO WAY that the others were gonna let him live this down, especially Bart and Gar.

 

He held Tim steady against him, hands rubbing soothingly over tense muscle as they made their way to the private quarters. The meta was surprised that Tim was content to stay quiet during the trek, keeping his forehead pressed against Kon’s neck the whole time.

 

It was only when they were a few steps away from the quarters that the man spoke again. “Kon…”

 

“Yeah Tim?” Kon craned his head slightly in an attempt to look at Tim as best as he could.

 

He could feel Tim’s hands clutch tightly into his shirt as he asked in a small voice, almost childlike as he spoke,  “You won’t go away again will you?”

 

Kon felt his heart contract painfully at Tim’s voice and soothingly rubbed his hands down Tim’s back, “I won’t go away even if you wanted me to buddy.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise buddy.”

 

Satisfied with the response, Tim drifted off to sleep while clinging to Kon. The Kryptonian gently ran a hand up and down Tim’s back as he whispered, “I’m not going anywhere without you.”


End file.
